Paving the Way
by wallACEwho
Summary: Matt/Daphne. The future may have changed but maybe together they can created a bit of it themselves.


Authors Note: I own nothing. Absolutly nothing. Though maybe if I wish hard enough I'll get it for Christmas.

Just a quick one shot. I'm still working on Roadtrip but the scenes between Matt and Daphne in It's Coming were just so brilliant I had to write this. They are just so cute and I'm a romantic at heart. Besides after everything with Janice I think Matt deserves a happy ending.

Happy Reading

**Paving the Way**

_Matt lay looking at the two Daphne's. One had just attempted to kill him (all be it while he was in Mrs Petrelli's mind) and now there was a second Daphne trying to help him._

_"A woman will betray you at every turn" a male voice said. Looking over Matt was surprised to see a man in his late fifties had replaced the second Daphne. _

_"You're lying" Matt said struggling to stand_

_"Really. How do you think I knew where you were? She told me, she betrayed you Matt like Angela betrayed me" the man smiled grimly_

_"You told him" Matt said leaning against the wall _

_"I was afraid, I thought I had to, he said he'd take it all away from me" Daphne looked desperate _

_"What are you talking about" Matt said breathing hard_

_"I can't go back to being the way that I was Matt but I couldn't let you die ether, I'm sorry I just didn't know" Daphne looked like she was about to cry._

_"Didn't know what"_

_"How much I care about you, Matt your bleeding, I don't know how Arthur's doing it but you've got to wake up or you're going to die"_

_"You can't trust her Matt" Arthur said "She lies they all lie, send her away"_

_"No don't" Daphne moved closer "Matt please, I made a mistake, I trusted the wrong people but I can't lose you," she paused "I love you"_

When they came back round Matt looked at Daphne "that was you in there" She nodded "and those things that you said"

She smiled nervously "that was me too and I meant every word of it"

He hugged her a massive smile splitting both their faces.

* * *

A few hours later the pair returned to Matt's apartment. After discussing plans with Angela and the rest of the team they had been sent there to get some rest. Unlocking the door Matt walked in and flopped down on the couch.

"What do you want to do now" he said as Daphne sat down beside him

"I could kill for something to eat" the blonde speedster replied "one disadvantage of my abilities is that I need to eat a lot"

"I'm not sure how much I've got in the cupboard" Matt said "but we could always get pizza"

He lent over towards the telephone and picked up a pizza leaflet "see anything you like" he said passing it to Daphne

After deciding what they wanted Peter reached for the telephone and made the order. "It should be here in about half an hour" he said putting down the receiver.

Daphne grimaced before picking up Matt's wallet and running out of the apartment.

Matt looked up at the noise of the door opening to see her streak out of the room. "Daphne" he breathed as he noticed that his wallet had gone

Ten minutes Matt was pacing around the apartment when he heard a rush of wind and looking saw that Daphne had returned and was bearing pizza.

"Daphne" he yelled "where have you been"

She smiled brightly "I fetched the pizza"

He breathed out "I thought you"

"You thought what" she replied putting the pizza down and fetching his wallet out of her pocked "that I'd been stealing again, why can't you trust me" and with that she ran once more out of the apartment.

* * *

That nigh Matt was lying on the couch looking at his Turtle. "What do you think" he said staring at the reptile "should I trust her". Turtle like normal didn't say anything (it was a Turtle after all) but it seemed to nod its head in confirmation. "Thanks" Matt said "great advice as always"

Just then there was the sound of the door opening and Daphne stalked into the apartment and walking into the bedroom slammed the door. Matt jumped over and knocked on the door. "Daphne" he called "let me in".

"Go away" Daphne called back

"Come on" Matt cajoled "Look I'm sorry"

No sound emerged from the inside and eventually Matt got tired. He wasn't sure if he could plant thoughts in someone's head with out looking at them but he might as well try _"Daphne"_ he thought tilting his head to the side _"you want to open the door, you want to open the door, you want to open the door"_

Suddenly the door opened and Daphne stuck her head out "what do you want Parkman" she snapped.

He put both hands on her shoulders and looked her straight in the eye. "I'm sorry" he said "I should have trusted you"

"Yeah you should" she said "I know I've done some bad stuff in the past but I'm trying to make up for that now"

"I know and I'm sorry" Matt said again "it's just after everything with Janice and the baby I've had trouble trusting people"

"Who's Janice" Daphne asked "and what's this about a baby"

Matt breathed out "Janice is my ex-wife. We got a divorce after I found out she was sleeping with my best friend"

Daphne looked up "and the baby"

"Not mine" Matt replied

Daphne suddenly reached up and hugged him "I'm so sorry Matt" she whispered into his chest

"It's okay" Matt said returning the hug "It's not your fault"

The blonde woman then moved Matt's hands up to her temples "read my mind" she whispered

"What" Matt said a little surprised

"I want you to be able to trust me, so read my mind"

Matt nodded slowly before tilting his head to the side and delving into the speedsters mind.

_He found himself in a corn field near an old farmhouse. "Where is this" he said more to himself than anything._

_"This is my home" a voice said and turning around he found Daphne next to him._

_"What are you doing here" the telepath said _

_Daphne laughed "this is my mind remember Parkman. I'm allowed in here"_

_"So what are we looking at" Matt asked taking her arm and walking towards the house_

_"Like I said" Daphne replied "my home. This was where I was bought up"_

_The pair reached the front door of the house and went in. Just inside the living room was a woman lying on a bed surrounded by constantly bleeping machines. She was deathly pale._

_"That's not you is it" Matt said _

_"No" Daphne replied quietly "that's my mother"_

_"What's the matter with her" Matt replied putting an arm around Daphne's shoulder_

_"Cancer" the younger woman replied" Just then the pair heard a clattering sound and a few seconds a younger looking Daphne hobbled into the room. _

_Matt gasped "your on crutches" he breathed. _

_Daphne nodded "muscular dystrophy" she recited "wrecked my chances of becoming a professional runner" she said sadly. _

_Matt kissed the top of her head "that's why you didn't want Arthur to take your powers away"_

_Daphne nodded again "I can't go back to that" she gestured to her younger self "I just can't face that again"_

_Matt took Daphne's hand again and the pair walked out of the house "come on" Matt said "let's go home"_

Suddenly Matt was back in the apartment with Daphne in front of him.

"Do you believe me now" the young woman said hopefully.

Matt nodded "I love you Daphne Millbrook" he whispered quietly

"I love you too Matthew Parkman" Daphne replied.

* * *

The next morning Matt woke to the sound of music playing on the radio.

**We were both young when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts:  
I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air.**

**See the lights; see the party, the ball gowns.  
See you make your way through the crowd  
and say hello;**

**Little did I know  
That you were Romeo; you were throwing pebbles,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."  
And I was crying on the staircase,  
begging you, 'Please, don't go.'"**

**And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'"**

**So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew.  
So close your eyes; escape this town for a little while.  
'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said "Stay away from Juliet,"  
But you were everything to me; I was begging you, 'Please, don't go,'"**

**And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'**

**Romeo save me - they're tryin' to tell me how to feel;  
This love is difficult, but it's so real.  
Don't be afraid; we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story - baby just say "Yes.'"**

**Oh.**

**I got tired of waiting,  
Wondering if you were ever comin' around.  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town,**

**And I said,  
"Romeo save me - I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think-"**

**He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said,  
"Marry me, Juliet - you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad - go pick out a white dress;  
It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'"**

**Oh, oh.**

**We were both young when I first saw you...**

Looking up he saw Daphne making breakfast in the kitchen. Walking over he wrapped both arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head. "Morning" he whispered

"Morning" she replied moving some bacon onto a plate "hungry"

Matt began to open all the cupboards "where did all this food come from" he asked flabbergasted

"I went shopping this morning" Daphne said taking the two plates to the table "and don't worry" she reassured "I paid for all of it"

* * *

Sitting at the table eating breakfast Daphne looked up "so what's the plan for today"

"We need to go back to Angela" he said around a mouthful of sausage "we need to work out the best way to protect Claire".

Daphne nodded and silence reigned for a few more minutes. Suddenly she spoke again "Matt"

"Yeah" he replied

"You know you came looking for me because of something you had seen in the future". Matt nodded as Daphne continued "Do you think you could show me what you saw"

Matt looked at her "I'm not sure" he said "but I can try". Walking over to the other side of the table he place both hands on her temples again and concentrating bought her inside his memories

_The pair appeared in the same apartment but something's were different. It was clear to anyone that a family lived there. There were toys scattered all over the place and dirty dishes in the sink. _

_"Can they see us" Daphne asked looking around the apartment _

_"No" Matt replied "this is just a memory. It's already happened"_

_Just then mind Matt came out of the bedroom a teenage girl at his heels._

_"Who's that" Daphne asked pointing to the girl _

_"Molly Walker" Matt replied "our adopted daughter"_

_Matt pulled something out of the oven as Molly began to set the table. Suddenly there was a rushing noise and mind Daphne appeared. Her hair was a little longer and straight but the resemblance was more than enough to cause the proper Daphne to gasp._

_Mind Daphne gave mind Matt a kiss before hugging Molly and walking into another room. A minute later she returned a baby in her arms. _

_"Is that" Daphne said quietly _

_"Our daughter" Matt said "Danielle". _

_The pair watched as the family sat down to eat laughing all the while. _

_"Take me home Matt" Daphne whispered _

_Matt nodded and the next thing the pair knew they were back in the real apartment._

"That's why you came to find me" Daphne asked looking Matt in the eyes

Matt nodded "We seemed so happy. I wanted to try and capture that"

"The future's different now you know" Daphne said.

"I know" Matt replied "but maybe we can have that anyway. The least we can do is try. What do you say?"

Daphne kissed him once more "does that answer you question" she smiled.

Matt smiled before kissing the woman in front of him "it certainly does".

* * *

Please Review. It helps me improve


End file.
